Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid ejection head to be used for visual recordings using ink or some other liquid.
Description of the Related Art
A method of manufacturing a liquid ejection head by forming nozzles (ejection ports) on a substrate having a through hole (ink supply port) running through the substrate by means of dry film resist is known (see the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,324). With the above-identified method, a structure having nozzles can be formed by forming a liquid path layer on a substrate having a through hole so as to cover the stepped portion of the substrate and then forming an orifice plate layer thereon, which is subsequently subjected to photolithography or like techniques.